darktowerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sgt. Frog
Hello Hi, I'm from Wikia and am a big fan of this series. I'd be happy to help you all grow this site by adding content and photos and giving it a more professional look if so desired... don't want to infringe, so let me know your thoughts. Thanks, Bchwood 02:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) How would you feel about the wikia staff jumping in for a day on the site in the next month and really blowing it out- a new main page, skin, adding lots of content, etc.? We would then spotlight/advertise the wiki within the network to help drive new traffic. Let me know your thoughts... Bchwood 17:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you are making some nice headway on the wiki. You're right, the templates do not exist on this becaue of it's age. I will look into whether there's a way to import all the templates... in the meantime, you can go to other wiki and copy the template coding for character infobox templates, book templates, etc. If you don't have access to that I do so I can help you. Just let me know. Instead of our entire group coming in for a day, I could always make this wiki my personal project for a week, during which we could build the site together and make it rock. Cheers, Bchwood 00:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I put the background to white so it's easier to read the template info, the black wasn't working with it but we can experiment with other page colors. Will continue with the template stuff today, some of the rows need fixing...then i'll suggest some other book franchise wikis with cool main pages that we can use as a springboard for the Dark Tower main page. Bchwood 16:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) So the templates for Character and Book Infobox are good to go. Check out these main page designs, we could do a cross between them. !. http://thehungergames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_Wiki 2. http://septimusheap.wikia.com/wiki/Septimus_Heap_Wiki Also, you need to change the wordmark- it's currently in violation of our ad policy. The wordmark needs to be 250px width, 65 px height. maybe you can keep the same one and rotate the image and make the text horitzonal. With regards to the background, I think we should use a hand painted image to keep the overall look of the site consistent- plus the images are so rad it's be a shame not to use them (I like the roses motif, I'm sure we could a great rose drawing). Cheers, Bchwood 18:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) the wordmark needs to be 250px by 65 px...it's still too short and high. by background i meant the flowers on the skin (the margins left and right of the page), which I see you have changed, which is fine. Background is usally last thing to do after we get the template and page colors/look. just keep the current purple and we'll work on it later. Bchwood 20:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, got your message about the other wiki; i will have to ask the wikia staff what to do about that, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bchwood 16:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC)